Pokemon Revelations: The Chronicles of Salvator
by CrimsonPhoenix20409
Summary: Part 1 of my Pokemon Revelations Trilogy. Ash Ketchum begins an adventure that will change his life forever. Rated K for now, but may have to change the rating later. Contains some Amourshipping.


**AUTHOR NOTES****:** Hello everyone, it's CrimsonPhoenix20409 here with my very first fanfic. It's actually a remake of my first story, 'Pokemon Revelations', which I wrote under my old account, 'JesusRules777'. I decided to delete my old account and start afresh as I felt like it my stories could do with some major tuning up and there will be quite a lot of changes.

Instead of doing it as one solo story, as I had done in the past, I will be making it into a trilogy. The first part of this trilogy is called "The Chronicles of Salvator."

The chapters are being reupdated as I have once again for the umpteenth time, changed the story around and also I felt as if the first two chapters were a little on the short side so I decided to try and mix them in together as one whole chapter. Hope it worked.

Also I may take a bit of time to upload between chapters since I am working quite a lot and I have quite a lot of home commitments as well. I also may take a while because I'm not that good a writer and several of my ideas tend to change overtime, but I will finish these stories I promise.

I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does, but there may be some characters or places of my own creation appearing later on in the story.

As far as I'm aware Jack Ketchum, AKA Red, is an OC character in this story as he is not the same character from any of the games, comics, etc, although his Pokemon team will be the same kinds of Pokemon as he uses in the Gold/Silver/Crystal games. If anyone thinks differently then please let me know.

If you have any other questions just ask me.

Oh, and -POKEMON-REVELATIONS- means that there is a change of character perspective. In this first chapter it's a change of perspective from Ash and Red, just in case you get confused.

Anyway, on with the story. Hope you like it

**POKEMON REVELATIONS: THE CHRONICLES OF SALVATOR**

**Chapter 1**

Not many people would be surprised to hear that very few life forms, either human or Pokemon, could be found upon the top of Mt. Silver. The weather conditions there never changed. Hail stones lashing down from the clouds above. Blistering cold winds rapidly blasting across the mountaintops which are mostly covered by a thick layer of snow and hail. In fact, if there were any life forms to be discovered at Mt. Silver, they would most like be discovered lurking within the darkness of the many caves within the mountain. Even then, there were very few who dared to enter. Nobody ever suspected that, within the storm of the mountain, a man in his early forties would be sitting upon a rock.

Meditating.

The man in question was clean-shaven and rather muscular with slightly-tanned skin and a mass of spiky black hair. He was wearing a red jacket with short, black sleeves, a black collar, black pockets and a large, black imprint of a Poke-ball on the back. He worn his jacket unzipped, which revealed a plain, black t-shirt underneath. His jeans were royal blue, the same colour as his eyes, and his black boots were only high enough to cover his ankles, though his ankles were hidden by his jeans. There were six Poke-balls attached to his belt, three on either side of his belt buckle. He also wore black fingerless gloves, which had a large red 'X' across the back of each one, and upon his head sat a red cap which also held the black imprint of a Poke-ball.

The man's jacket had two insignias, one on either sleeve. The insignia on the right sleeve showed the letters 'KIA', printed in black within a blood-red circle which resided in a white diamond patch. The insignia on the man's left sleeve showed a double-edged sword pointing downwards behind a white shield which showed the image of an orange bird-like Pokemon, which strongly resembled a phoenix.

Despite the severely brutal weather conditions, the man wasn't feeling any pain, or any cold, at all as a golden aura surrounded him, protecting him from the harsh conditions of the environment surrounding him. As well as protecting him from the weather, the aura around him filled with peace, love, hope courage, humidity, kindness and a feeling of protection. He was completely safe. Emotionally and physically.

Suddenly, a vision flashed in the man's mind.

-POKEMON-REVELATIONS-

Viridian City was very much alive with activity as the warm rays of sunshine beamed down upon its urban environment. Business men and women were constantly running from one destination to another. Pokemon Trainers from various regions eagerly explored their new surroundings as they were being accompanied by their Pokemon. Police Officers casually strolled through the streets, mingling with the civilians, as they made sure that nobody was breaking any laws.

One of the many people who was walking through the streets of Viridian City was a seventeen-year-old boy named Ash Ketchum. Ash was slightly muscular with tan skin, light brown eyes and messy black hair which stuck out from underneath a red cap, which was yellow at the front with the red outline of a Poke-ball stitched into the front, and had a red brim. He was wearing a white, hooded top with short, red sleeved, a red hood and red pockets. His jeans were stonewash blue and his trainers were black and red with yellow laces. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves which were yellow around his wrists.

Upon his shoulder sat his Pikachu, Ash's most trusted friend and companion. They had been travelling together ever since Ash began his Pokemon journey, as a ten year old boy, and ever since then the two of them had become inseparable. As a successful Pokemon Trainer, and a budding Pokemon Master, Ash owned and befriended many Pokemon throughout his journeys, but none of them had a bond with Ash which was as strong as the one he shared with Pikachu.

Ash stopped walking as he and Pikachu began to look around them. They seemed to be searching for something, or someone.

"Any sign, Pikachu?" Ash asked curiously.

"Pika, chu," ("No, sorry,") Pikachu replied, his ears drooped as he shook his head.

"Don't worry, buddy," Ash said reassuringly as he raised his left arm and scratched Pikachu behind the ears. Pikachu seemed to relax into Ash's sign of affection. "We'll just keep looking. Come on."

As Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and began walking on all four paws, his ears twitched as he noticed something strange. "Pi?" ("Huh?")

Ash was quick to notice his Pokemon partner's quick change in behaviour. "Something wrong, Pikachu?"

Flicking his head from side to side, Pikachu began to appear more alert. "Pikapi, pika chu." ("Ash, were being watched.")

Hearing this, Ash raised his head and began frantically looking around him to see if anybody was indeed watching him. But there was nobody watching him. "Who's watching us?" Ash asked. "Do you think it's…?"

"Excuse me," A male voice spoke out, interrupting Ash. Standing before him was a boy about the same age as Ash. He had dark blue eyes and jet black hair, which was short all except for a long strand of fringe which poked out through the closure of his black and yellow baseball cap which was being worn back to front. To Ash, the boy's fringe strongly resembled a Pichu's tail. The boy was also wearing an orange hooded top which had a white hood, a white pouch and white straps around the wrist. His three-quarter length trousers were dark yellow with black pockets and he wore black trainers with dark yellow stripes and orange socks.

"Hello," Ash greeted the stranger. "Can I help you?"

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Ash Ketchum by any chance, would it?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Ash frowned. "Why?"

At this the by smirked and pulled out a Poke-ball. "I'd like to challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

Ash's face immediately lit up at the mention of the word "Battle", both he and Pikachu became fired up with enthusiasm. "You're on," was Ash's response.

"Pika," ("Bring it,") Pikachu smirked as he leaped into a battle stance, yellow sparks of electricity immediately began to fly from the red spots on his cheeks.

"By the way, what's your name?" Ash asked.

"My name's Jimmy," the boy replied as he threw his Poke-ball into the air, "and this my partner Pokemon."

Ash watched to see what kind of Pokemon was going to emerge out of Jimmy's Poke-ball. As the white flash of light cleared, a Typhlosion stood in front of Ash and Pikachu, roaring flames shot out of the spots on his back, ready to battle. "Cool, a Typhlosion," Ash smiled, admiring the Fire-type Pokemon that stood before him. He could tell by looking at Jimmy and Typhlosion that the two of them shared a strong bond with one another, almost as strong as the bond between himself and Pikachu. Almost.

It was at this point that a small crowd had gathered to watch the two young trainers battle. As Ash looked around his, he suddenly remembered something from earlier. "What do you say we make this a one-on-one battle?" Jimmy proposed.

"That's fine with me," Ash nodded, grinning confidently, before turning his attentions to Pikachu. "Pikachu, Electro Ball! Let's go!"

Pikachu immediately leaped into the air, somersaulting as a vast amount of electrical energy began to gather at the end of his tail in the form of a large ball. Once the ball was completely charged up, Pikachu launched his attack directly towards Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion," Jimmy yelled, "quick! Flamethrower, now!"

There was no hesitation. Typhlosion countered Pikachu's attack with a powerful blast of fire from his mouth. The two attacks collided in mid-air, causing an explosion knocked back both Pokemon. Pikachu was quick to land on all four paws as both he and Typhlosion stood their ground.

"Okay, Pikachu, now Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Almost instantly, Pikachu sprinted towards his opponent.

"Stop it with Flamethrower," Jimmy cried out. Frantically, Typhlosion unleashed an array of Flamethrower attacks towards the oncoming Pikachu. But none of them hit their mark. Pikachu was too fast.

"Great, Pikachu," Ash called out. "Now jump, and use Thunderbolt!"

As Pikachu moved in close to Typhlosion, he leaped into the air, sparks of electricity flaring from his cheeks, rising higher from the ground, until the distance between him and the ground was at least twice the height of Typhlosion. The electricity from Pikachu's cheeks was now surging from his entire body and was being launched towards Typhlosion.

"Counter with Eruption," Jimmy panicked. In the past he had heard about how powerful a Thunderbolt attack from Ash's Pikachu truly was. But, for his Typhlosion's sake, he hoped that the rumors he had heard were exaggerated.

The flames on Typhlosion's back rapidly grew larger before they erupted like a volcano into a powerful blast of raging hot fire. The two attacks struggled against one another, each of them fighting for dominance over the other. Both trainers watched on, mentally willing their respective Pokemon to come out on top of the other.

"Give it all you've got, Pikachu," Ash shouted. The Thunderbolt attack grew larger.

"You too, Typhlosion," Jimmy urged. The Eruption attack began to grow larger too.

It was clear to see that neither Pokemon was holding back.

Suddenly, the two attacks erupted into another explosion. However, this explosion was much more powerful than the last one. Not only did it send both Pokemon flying onto their backs, but it also sent both trainers flying back as well, as well as several of the audience members who had moved in too close to the battle.

The vision which the man began to see in his mind showed him what appeared to be a large army cloaked in shadow marching towards a massive temple clad in white light. A thunderstorm was brewing above the temple as the army marched forward. The vision shifted towards the clouds above as a series of images flashed across the sky within the strikes of lightning, each image lasting only a couple seconds.

-POKEMON-REVELATIONS-

The first image showed a large battle which involved both humans and Pokemon. Neither side was winning and there was destruction on both sides.

The second image showed a young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair screaming in fear and agony as a raven-haired boy the same age as her stood over her. His face could not be seen.

The third image showed a Pokemon which looked very much like a draconic bird. It appeared to be battling against another Pokemon of the same species, but something appeared to be different between them.

The fourth image revealed a small group of Aura Guardians fighting against what appeared to be a demonic presence.

The final image lasted longer than the others. It showed a young man clad in armour with a Pokemon on his shoulder. In the man's right hand was a double-edged sword while a shield was held in the young man's left hand. A powerful light was emitting from his heart. The light was so powerful it cleared away not only the image but also the black clouds surrounding it and the black army marching upon the temple. As the vision ended a mysterious voice called out from beyond the light, saying only one word:

"Salvator."

-POKEMON-REVELATIONS-

As the black smoke cleared, both Ash and Jimmy struggled to their feet, scraped and dirty. Their attentions immediately turned back to the battle at hand. Both Pokemon were injured.

"Pikachu," Ash cried out. "Are you okay?" Pikachu grunted as he tried to push himself back onto his four paws.

"You alright, Typhlosion?" Jimmy panicked. "Typhlosion's grunted as he too tried to push himself up onto all four of his paws.

Both Pokemon stared at each other as they tried to recover from the explosion caused by the colliding attacks. It was clear to see that both Pokemon had been injured badly. After a few seconds of trying to stay standing, they each collapsed into the ground, unable to continue battling any further.

The match was a draw.

Both Ash and Jimmy ran over to their Pokemon as the small audience began to cheer and applaud them both.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash whispered as he held his exhausted Pokemon in his arms.

"Pika pi," ("I'll be fine,") Pikachu sighed with a smile.

"You were awesome, buddy," Ash said praisingly as he cradled Pikachu. "You deserve a good rest." Ash then walked towards Jimmy as he returned Typhlosion to his Poke-ball. "Hey, Jimmy. Is Typhlosion going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Jimmy sighed. "He took a large aount of damage but he'll recover. How's Pikachu?"

"Pretty worn out," Ash admitted. "I think we better get them to the Pokemon Centre quickly.

Jimmy nodded in agreement. "Just as well it's not far from here. Let's go."

-POKEMON-REVELATIONS-

Awakening from his meditation state, the man could feel the presence of another being from the mouth of the cave, not a Pokemon but a human."I had a feeling I would find you here, Red," a male voice called out as Red stood up. "Or do you prefer to be called Jack Ketchum now?"

Facing the man without saying a word, Red knew exactly who the person talking to him was. And he was not happy about it. Nothing much could be seen from the shadow of the cave except for the man's outline, but Red could just make out a smirk across his face. Red frowned and gritted his teeth a little as he waited for the man to continue speaking.

"You've been sitting idly for too long now, Red. I have a job for you. I hope you'll do it, if not for me then for your wife and son."

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I will do my best to update Chapter 2 ASAP. Have a great day champs :)**


End file.
